Twilight Obsession List
by RockstarLife
Summary: Title says all, I do the majority of the things on the list, that's it really changed to K plus becuase I wanted to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever (if it even qualifies as a fan fiction since it is a list!!) so be nice please!! This is just a list of things I do!! LOL!!**

**POLITE flames accepted!! :-D Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: This is just a list of things I do, so please don't sue!! I don't own Twilight or anything besides my two indoor cats!!**

1. You used to HATE Volvos… now you worship the ground they drive on!!

2. Normally, you stay up until 4:00 a.m. rereading your favorite scenes even on school nights, thus flunking your Math test.

3. You can't remember, no matter how hard you try, what you did BEFORE you read Twilight.

4. You have conversations with the characters when you're alone

5. You have gotten in 'fights' with Rosalie, Alice, or Bella over Emmett, Jasper, or Edward

6. You have a paperback copy of Twilight which is COVERED in tape to keep it together because it's been read so many times

7. Your friends have dubbed you Twilight and you respond to it now

8. You have dreams about Bella and Edward (or any of the Cullens for that matter) frequently

9. You're actually reading this list

10. People (namely your friends) are considering submitting you to an insane asylum for the rest of you life

11. You have a play list for Twilight, New Moon, and/or Eclipse

12. You bring Twilight or N.M. or E. EVERYWHERE you go

13. Your favorite colors are now black and red

14. Desperately awaiting the release of Breaking Dawn, you have now taken to reading Fan Fiction obsessively

15. Your mother/parents are thinking of you tested for mental health issues because of your new obsession with vampires

16. You have a copy of one of the books in front of you now

17. You want to move to Forks, Washington or Denali, Alaska to try to meet the Cullens

18. Everything and anything reminds you of the Twilight series

19. You can spot connections to Twilight, N.M., or E. in everything no matter how random (example: mushrooms)

20. You 'write' things for Twilight, N.M., or E. in your sleep

21. You are unconditionally and irrevocably with a Twilight character (Edward)

22. You know I took part of that last line from the back of Twilight

23. You block your thoughts from Edward or you think things to him

24. People are now kind of scared of you because you're so obsessed over Twilight

25. You worship Stephenie Meyer but at the same time you are unbelievably jealous of her for creating/owning

26. You used to want to go to Italy… now you are scared the Volturi will attack you if you go near Volterra

27. Your computer dictionary knows words such as Volturi and Volterra

--

**Ya… so this is basically things I do/have done PLEASE REVIEW SO I'LL FEEL LOVED!! :-D I might add to this list but I need ideas so again REVIEW!! :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2 of the obsession list and I just wanted to say thanks for reading/ reviewing this!! :-D you people are awesome!! 2-7 were thought of by edwardcullenissosexy I just edited those a little to make them sound (this isn't the word I want but I can't think of what I want right now) better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Twilight or anything related to it… except this list and my copies of the books.**

**1. **You see an ad for Twilight ring tones and get mad when you discover it's not ring tones for the books.

**2**. On top of all of your school papers you write 'I love Edward' next to your name.

**3. **If you had time, you also write Edward and Bella, Isabella Marie Cullen, Taylor Swift loves twilight and you so stay beautiful

**4. **You make up signs or sayings like w4bd≤ (waiting for breaking dawn and loving Edward, sign it and spread Twilightness) and other things like that

**5. **Your friend asks you everyday to copy more fan fiction for her/him. **6. **The friend that you see at lunch also talks to you about twilight everydaywe constantly bug your other friends to read twilight

You are rererererererererererere (or something like that) reading Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.

7.You read twilight, new moon, and eclipse out loud to your brother and manage to read two of them in under four days **8.**When you pick a name for French class (or whatever language class) you chose Alice (that's my name in French) or a name somehow related to Twilight.

**9. **For a project in History class (or social studies) you can pick anything in the book, so you skim the Biographical Index and come across Edward VI you have that as your first choice but your teacher says you won't find enough info on him. Disappointed you move to your second choice… Isabella I of Spain.

**10. **You started hyperventilating when you saw this (AMAZING!) picture of the cast of the Twilight movie.

**11. **You start to hyperventilate when you see a picture of the actors/actresses period.

**12. **All of your friends that have read Twilight are going to carpool with you to see the movie.

**13. **At the movie, you see this kid wearing 'vampire' fangs so you stride gracefully over and knock the bowl of popcorn out of his hands yelling to the people of the world VAMPIRES DO NOT HAVE FANGS!

**14. **You buy a Twilight shirt that says "Edward Cullen is my (fictional) boyfriend"

**15. **One of your friends who's also obsessed with Twilight says she's going to steal your shirt.

**16. **You growl at her.

**17. **You were so happy when one of your friends (who would never even touch Twilight) started to read Twilight (and is loving it!) that you started squealing and jumping up and down clapping your hands in the middle of English class.

**18. **In the book you're reading there is a character named Anthony, and whenever you see that name, you sigh dreamily and start to think Edward.

**19. **For an English author project you chose Stephenie Meyer for the author you research because A. she wrote your favorite series and B. you want an excuse to go on her website during school for 'research' on/ about her life

**20.** When you go over to the kids' you baby sit house you see there kittens who can't really walk yet and nickname the clumsy one Bella

**21. **You are convinced a guy in your class is a vampire

**22. **You freak out (on the inside) when said vampire kid asks about the vampires in Twilight

**23. **In your yearbook your best friend writes (and I quote) "this ahs been a great year despite the _**Twilight Invasion**_ see yah this summer later, (insert name)

**24. **You get mad at her and say "if you're going to insult Twilight, you could at least have the respect to do it properly!"

**25. **Your friends Google 'EmTwi' and only one thing comes up **(A/N: don't know why I put that one)**

**26. **You trip backwards over your friend's leg and as you are falling, you are thinking where the heck is Edward?!

**27. **You have gotten nearly all of your friends to read Twilight, and started (or helped to start) the Twilight craze at your school just so you would have someone to talk too about Twilight

**28. **You make your friend (who has pale, skinny arms) hold an apple and take a picture of it.

**29. **For your birthday, your friend makes you a bracelet that says Twilight on it, and gives you and apple, broken red ribbon, and a New Moon flower.

**30. **You see a yellow Porsche like car and start hyperventilating because you think Alice might be where you live

**31. **For your friends birthday you get her a gift card to Boarders… with an apple on it, just because she can't stand Twilight and refuses to read it.

**A/N: hi everyone who's reading this… yeah so sorry I haven't updated in forever but thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites!! :-D and just so you know in advance Fan Fiction has stopped sending me emails of any kind so I can't reply to reviews!! (That is really making me mad because I like replying to reviews) but I will read them!! Thanks for reading and reviewing hint, hint**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for the reviews people!! They made me laugh!! Especially ****twi-hard fanpire07's review (and I don't think I know you… but then again maybe I do… you never know… lol) so here is chapter 3 of the Twilight Obsession List!! **

**:-D oh and the first one I kind of took from ****Mrs.EdwardCullen1714****'s review so anyway here it is.**

**1. **In Bio, you do a project and you choose a disease only because it was called "Edward's Syndrome"

**2. **If you didn't know what Edward's syndrome was, you just looked it up

**3. **You are convinced that you will play in the New Moon movie (**A/N: I want to be Jane!)**

**4. **You go up to random people and go into a 20-minute monologue about how awesome Twilight is even though they have long gone.

**5. **You and your friend call each other Edward and Bella 

**6. **You can no longer watch TV without pointing out all the people who could/would be great Twilight characters

**7. **For (yet another) project, you get to choose a country to do a report on, you choose Tahiti because Stephenie Meyer mentioned it in an interview

**8. **You beg your parents to go (or if you can go without a parents' consent) to the Stephenie Meyer signing with the lead singer of Blue October even though the closest one is hours away

**9. **You buy a book about vampires just to see how much Stephenie Meyer got right in Twilight

**10. **You decide to name your hamsters/pets after the Cullens/Wolves

**11. **Every time you go out in public you wear Twilight T-shirts, and Bella's bracelet or anything else Twilight related.

**12. **People call you 'the walking, talking Twilight Mannequin' because you wear Twilight related things so much.

**13. **You find yourself writing Twilight inspired songs though you never have written a song before

**14. **You plan to rent a van to transport all of your friends that have read Twilight to either the movie, a Breaking Dawn party or both

**15. **If you see a bear of any kind, you automatically think of Emmet because he's like a giant teddy bear once you get to know him

**16. **For the Breaking Dawn Concert Series Sweepstakes you mail in an entry everyday to make sure you win

**17. **You get mad when you find out that you didn't win and stab the nearest person/thing with a pencil

**18. **Then you think of Mike Newton and start laughing hysterically, causing people to stare at you 

**19. **You accidentally break a glass bowl and as you're picking up the pieces you cut yourself (again accidentally), and think of Bella's disastrous 18th birthday

**20. **Then you start to feel depressed because Edward leaves after that part

**21. **You start to shop obsessively just because you want to be like Alice

**22. **Every inch of your bedroom wall space is filled with home-made Twilight posters

**A/N: So here is an update for the Twilight Obsession List (obviously… I tend to state the obvious a lot and I've just started to notice that…) Please review me some ideas because I'm running dangerously low!! Lol but seriously if you have anything you want to be in the obsession list tell me in a review. I have a new poll up though I just realized it seems kind of pointless now because it was about which story I should update first and this was one of the choices… guess I'll need to fix that… and if anyone knows how to get emails from Fan fiction back could you also put that in a review?? I really hate not being able to reply to reviews anymore. Thanks for reading!! :-D**


End file.
